Learning To Love
by ShuniqueSophia
Summary: Ally has always hidden her feelings,but when she meets Austin things start to change. Can this pop-star teach Ally to love.
1. Chapter 1

**Ally**

I was in the studio trying out a beat for the new song I was writing. When, a blonde haired guy walked in (now I've never had a crush before but this guy was seriously **H.O.T.T** Hot) turned and looked at me and asked for Jimmy Star. Jimmy Star, my boss /my producer. I've been writing songs for his record label for 8 months now and get this I'm only 16. Anyways, Jimmy told me he was signing this guy to his record label. His first video has been off the charts since it was released last week. His name, Austin Moon.

**Austin**

I walked in the room the receptionist had directed me to. I looked and saw a girl playing the piano, but she looked up after a few seconds. I asked her for Jimmy Star but, she just stared, looking me over deep in thought. I saw a flash of surprise as she realized who I was. She finally replied saying "He's on vacation, I'm your song writer, so I will be writing the music for your first album". "Let's get started".

**Ally**

I told him about Jimmy being on vacation, me being his song writer and that we should probably get started. He took a seat, introduced himself and asked for my name. I told him my name was Allison Dawson, but I go by Ally and that if he ever called me Allison, I would hang him to a tree by his toes.

**Austin**

This girl is crazy. I have to remember her name or she might kill me. We spent the last 2 hours working on lyrics, because she said she wanted to get a feel for my style of music. We finally called it a night, I saw her turning everything off, so I reached for the light to help her out and our hands touched. I saw her blush just before the lights went out _"How sweet I thought to myself, to bad for her I have a girlfriend". _She said a quick goodbye, making sure the door locked behind us, before rushing off quickly into the night.

**Ally **

As I walked home I couldn't stop thinking about him. I've never felt like this before and was driving me crazy. I reminded myself I had to focus on my career and to forget about Austin as I let sleep takeover.


	2. Chapter 2

Quick Reminder: I do not own characters

Sorry I haven't been updating I was grounded but, I will try to update every day.

Thank for the reviews and shout out to my followers, because this is my first fanfic.

**Ally**

**The Next Morning**

I heard my mom call from downstairs "Ally get up or you'll be late for the first day of school". Ugh School, I hate it. I only have two friends, Trish and Kira, but Kira only talks to me outside of school because she's popular. I decided I didn't want go so I pretended I didn't hear her. I heard her shout my name again, but I started drifting back to sleep. Then all of sudden the, I feel water splash all over me and my bed. I look up and my mom is holding an empty container that used to be filled with WATER. "Arggh, Why did you do that?"I screamed at her. She simply looked at me and replied, "Allison, I told you to get up, now go get dressed". As she walked out of my room closing the door, I went to the bathroom to blow dry my hair. I didn't have enough time to straighten it so; I ended up wearing a ponytail and light pink strapless shirt with sky blue jeans and tan boots to match my tan leather jacket. After, I finished getting dressed, I walked downstairs. My brother, Alex (he's 14 and in 9th Grade) was already at the table with mom eating breakfast, so I joined them."Hi", my brother greeted me. "Dad's gone to work, you missed him" Alex said. Crap, I missed dad, yep that's right I'm a Daddy's girl. I grabbed a muffin as, I heard the bus pull up and we both ran out to catch it. I saw my friend, Trish waving for me to sit with her. "Aloha Chica" she said as, I sat down she asked "How did things go with that Austin guy you're working for?". I felt my cheeks turn red as I said "Fine, I figured out what style of music to write for him". "Good, now let's talk about your crush on him" She said seeing right through me. " I don't have a crush on him" I said defensively." Fine "she huffed. We spent the rest of the trip talking about what 11th Grade would be like. As, the bus pulled into the parking lot, a red car passed by before parking. The door opened and out stepped Austin Moon. He walked past Trish and me just to be rammed into us by Kira who squealed, "I missed you."

**Austin**

I was walking toward the school, when Kira (my girlfriend of 2 weeks) ran into me causing me to fall on someone. "I missed you" she squealed. "I missed you too" I replied. Then, someone under me screamed "get off me". I gently pushed Kira off me and got up. When, I turned around I realized as I helped them up I'd landed on two people and one of them was Ally. "Hi, Ally" I said remembering not to call her Allison, as she mumbled a quick hello. "Oh, Hi Allison, Hi Trish" Kira said when she noticed Ally. Uh-Oh I thought as Kira called her Allison but, Ally just replied "Hello Kira" and hugged her along with the Trish girl. What's going on why isn't she trying to hang my girlfriend to a tree by her toes. "She just called you Allison" I stated. "I know" Ally said as Kira said "I always call her Allison". I give Ally a dumb look as she blushes. Then Kira asks "Did you threaten to hang my boyfriend to a tree by his toes?". "Yes, that's exactly what she said. How did you know?"I asked. Before, she can answer my question the bell rings, so Kira and I head to our lockers since we have first period together. Inside, I see Trish walk over to Dez to hold his hand _EWW_, but no Ally, I wonder where she disappeared to. As I open my locker I say what has been bugging me for the past 30 seconds "You never answered my question". She looks at me and says "Ally's been doing that for years just to mess with people". "Years, No wonder she has no boyfriend" I mutter, as the locker door next me slams shut. I hear Kira gasp as she stares behind me with her mouth wide open. I turn around and there stands Ally Dawson. I watch as a tear falls down her cheek. Then, she punches me in my stomach hard enough to where by the time I've caught my breath I only have two minutes to get to class.

**Austin**

She doesn't show up to first period. I feel so guilty, to think I hurt her feelings. I look up every few minutes expecting her walk through the door, but she doesn't. Then, the bell rings I wave a quick good bye to Kira. I make my way to second period Coordinate Algebra. _**Uggh**_! I hate math hopefully there will be some loser, I can cheat off of.

**Ally**

I can't believe he would say something like that about me. I hope I didn't hurt him. What did I ever do to him? Why am I crying over him? He doesn't deserve my tears. I was right about him. Besides, this is a good thing because, now I can focus on my career. The bell for rings for second period bring me out of my thoughts, well I can't skip school forever.

**Austin**

I walk in the classroom as I stop and look around, I see Ally sitting in the back so I start I make my way to the seat next to her. Suddenly, out of nowhere a kid sit down before I can even touch the desk. I look down and the guy stares back at me then, holds out his hand saying "Hi I'm Elliott". "Well, Elliott I was going to sit there" I reply ignoring his hand. "Sorry, I got here first" he says in the stupid mocking voice as he pulls his hand back. I turn to Ally and she meets my gaze then, turns toward Elliott and grabs his hand. He smiles at as he squeezes her hand in return. I decide to ignore this as I looked at Ally "Ally I'm sorry shouldn't have said that. I was obviously wrong" I say as I glance at their hands. She blushes then says "I forgive you but, that doesn't mean we're friends". I take the seat on the other side of her that I convinced a girl to give up, When the teacher calls the class to order.

**Ally**

My third period is with Austin too. He's in all my classes this literally sucks. Good thing Trish is in y third period but, Dez is there too, so she mostly ignores me. Then, Austin starts whispering to me but, I Ignore him and listen to the teacher. Finally, the bell rings for Break. I go to my locker to grab my books for 4th, 5th and 6th period. I saw someone come up behind me _Austin_ I thought. I turned around and realized I was wrong. I was standing face to face with Abigail Lockwood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't been updating every day. I get grounded a lot so you know how that works.**

**Ally**

I was standing face with Abigail Lockwood. Abigail Lockwood that means her boyfriend and her posse can't be too far way. Then, Trent, Brooke and Kira walked up behind her. I never really understood why she always picked on me, the first time I it was because I'm more popular than her but, I not popular. I overheard Abigail tell Kira it's because I work for her dad. Which makes no sense because it's Kira's dad? I was snapped out of my thoughts as; she cackled to Trent it's time for back to school beating. Is that what she called it? That is sick. Then I saw Trent raise his fist to punch me, so I closed my eyes. I heard a thump but, I didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes just in time to see Trent fall to the ground because he'd been hit by Austin. Austin, why did he do that? Then, Austin turned to face Kira "I thought you were her friend" he shouted. "I am" she screamed .They're arguing over me, Why? "No, You're not, your just like them, we're through" he said coldly as she started to cry. Then, he grabbed my hand and started running so I ran to. When, we stopped we were both out of breath. When, I finally caught my breath I looked around "We're in a park" I whispered silently. "Yeah, nobody comes here anymore so we won't get caught for skipping" he replied. "Skipping" I screamed as he looked at me crazily. "My mom's already mad at me for not taking AP classes" I screamed even louder this time but, He kept walking. Suddenly, he turned around "Why would you be friends with someone who treats you like that, she doesn't even want to be seen with you in public." He screamed at me. "If I remember correctly you embarrassed in front 3 people now it all over the school" I said back. "I'm Sorry" he said as held his head down. "That doesn't make it any less humiliating, but I guess we can be friends since you apologized" I said when I realized he truly was sorry. "Really, Awesome!" he said as held his hand up for a high five. I give in and high five his hand. We sit down and admire the sky. Then, he looks at me regretfully and says "Sorry about Kira". "You too" I say as I try to keep from smiling. He walked home later that night as, I climbed in to bed I realized for the first time I feel safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't been updating everyday but, I got grounded again. I as you can guess from many grounding I'm a problem child. I will post the next chapter Friday at 5:30.

I Promise

Also I'd like to thank

LoveShipper

Astrawberry11

For their great reviews


End file.
